This invention relates to window and door assemblies, and particularly to a fastening member for fastening a first frame element of the assembly to a second frame element of the assembly. This invention also provides a method of fastening the first frame element of a window and door assembly to the second frame element of the assembly.
Window and door assemblies for buildings are generally comprised of a number of frame elements. These frame elements are assembled to form the window and door assembly desired, for example, a casement window. Window and door assemblies are typically constructed from frame elements that are, for example, all wood, or constructed from frame elements that are, for example, all fabricated from an extrusion of resilient plastic material, such as, for example, polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
Window and door assemblies that utilize all wood frame elements have the attraction of presenting at least one wood face to an interior room of a building. The exterior surface can be provided with an extruded aluminum cladding or vinyl cladding to protect the exterior surface of the assembly from, for example, the sun""s ultraviolet rays, and to provide an attractive finish to the assembly. Assemblies constructed from all wood frame elements can be expensive to manufacture and install, however.
Window and door assemblies that utilize frame elements that are all fabricated from an extrusion of resilient plastic material are generally cheaper to manufacture and install. For these assemblies the face that is presented to the interior room of a building can be laminated or capstocked to provide a desired finish, such as, for example, imitation wood finishes. However, the visual and tactile attraction of a laminated or capstocked surface on a plastic material is not generally desired by, for example, home purchasers.
It is therefore desirable to construct a window and door assembly using frame elements that are fabricated from a plastic material but using wood frame elements in the assembly construction wherever a wood finish is desired. For example, it would be desirable to use wood frame elements on a window assembly constructed primarily from plastic material frame elements on a facing of the assembly that is presented to an interior room of a building.
One problem with fastening wood frame elements to frame elements formed of a plastic material, however, is that the frame elements expand and contract at different rates when exposed to heat and cold. In particular, a plastic material generally expands and contracts when exposed to heat and cold in length, width, and thickness; wood generally expands and contracts in width and thickness, but not length. Accordingly, if wood frame elements are fastened to frame elements formed of a plastic material the frame elements can be subjected to stress along at least the longitudinal direction of the wood when the frame elements are exposed to heat and cold.
The present invention is directed to a fastening member for fastening a first frame element of a window and door assembly to a second frame element of the assembly. The fastening member can comprise a base, a first retaining member presented by the base to attach the fastening member to the first frame element, and a second retaining member presented by the base to attach the fastening member to the second frame element. Moreover, at least one of the first and second retaining members is adapted to attach the fastening member to its respective first and second frame element in sliding fit. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the first frame element and the second frame element have differing rates of expansion and contracting along at least one given direction, for example, where the first frame element is wood and the second frame element is formed from a plastic material such as polyvinyl chloride. The sliding fit is to be along at least such given direction.
In the preferred embodiment, the fastening member is attached to the first frame element in sliding fit. The first retaining member can comprise at least one extension member extending from the base and adapted to slidingly engage at least a portion of the first frame element. The extension member can comprise at least one substantially planar part adapted to fit in sliding arrangement within a corresponding groove presented by the first frame element.
Moreover, the base and the first retaining member of the fastening member can form a cavity that receives in sliding fit at least a portion of the first frame element. In the embodiment disclosed, the base and the extension can form the cavity, and in particular the base and the substantially planar part form the cavity.
The base can also comprise an engagement member to attach the fastening member to the second frame element. The engagement member can comprise at least one detent for engaging a corresponding abutment surface presented by the second frame element. In a preferred embodiment, the engagement member securely attaches the fastening member to the second frame element.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the fastening member presents the first retaining member so that it attaches the first frame element in sliding fit on one side of the fastening member, and presents the second retaining member so that it attaches the second frame element on other side of the fastening member.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the fastening member is comprised of a plastic material or of metal, but is not to be limited to these materials. Moreover, the first frame element can be wood, but could also be formed from a PVC foam, for example.
This invention also provides for a window and door assembly, comprising a first frame element, a second frame element, and a fastening member. The fastening member, as described above, can comprise a base, a first retaining member presented by the base to attach the fastening member to the first frame element, and a second retaining member presented by the base to attach the fastening member to the second frame element so that at least one of the first and second retaining members is adapted to attach the fastening member to its respective first and second frame element in sliding fit.
Further, this invention discloses a method of fastening a first frame element of a window and door assembly to a second frame element of the assembly, particularly where the first frame element and the second frame element have differing rates of expansion and contraction along at least one given direction. The method comprises attaching the first frame element to a fastening member, and attaching the fastening member to the second frame element. In particular, the fastening member is adapted to attach to at least one of the first and second frame elements in sliding fit, and the sliding fit is along the said given direction.
In the preferred embodiment of the method the fastening member is attached to the first frame element in sliding fit. Moreover, the fastening member attaches the first frame element in sliding fit to one side thereof, and attaches the second frame element to the other side thereof.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.